Kazume Uchiha and Yasha Hozuki! The Terror of the Villain Akimitsu!
by KiddingmeIchtibean
Summary: Best friends, Kazume Uchiha (Adopted son of Itachi Uchiha) and Yasha Hozuki (adopted son of Suigetsu Hozuki), are wandering around the Hidden Leaf, when they discover something they will never forget. Based on a Naruto Role Play I am apart of.
1. Kazume and Yasha

In the village of Konohagakure, there lives two young males, Kazume Uchiha, the adopted son of Itachi Uchiha, and Yasha Hozuki, one of the adopted children of Suigetsu Hozuki (though they already had the Hozuki name.) "Hey, Yash. What should we do today?"

"I dunno Kazu, what do you want to do today?"  
"We can shoot up a sch- I mean go gas some Je- I mean go kill some bandits."

"Great idea!" The two, wearing nothing but a speedo for some reason, go on there way.

"We're going to kill bandits, in our special speedos!" sings Yasha.  
"They're going to die, because… uhm, something, something, something," chimes in Kazu. He was super duper excited for some reason, like he always is. Him and Yasha had been friends for sometime, but haven't done anything adventurous as of late, as was excited to finally be doing something fun.

Yasha is excited to finally go do something exciting for the first time in a while. He is ecstatic over the fact he gets to hang out with his best friend.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Within the next hour, they would be slaying bandits and village villains.

That hour passed, and when they arrived, everyone at the camp was napping. "So, Kazu, are we making this a contest, or, free range with what we kill? Because I will not hesitate to shoot all those assholes in their sleep with a Water Bullet."  
"Well, Yash, I think this can be a simple slaughter. We kill all these bandits and we get heralded as heroes when we return."

"Well, Kazu, let's start." After he says that, he runs in and slits most of their throats in their sleep. Kazume starts to bite some of their necks and drinks some blood.

"Kazume, you really should stop drinking random people's blood. You might get AIDS."  
"Oh, Yasha, you never make any sense." He then finishes off the last of them, burning the bodies and the camp. "Alright, now, let's return. Itachi is probably worrying where I am."  
"Okay, Kazume. I should probably return to Suigetsu and my sister Tei." From there, they walk home together, parting ways at the village entrance.

 _I hope you enjoyed. This was my first official fanfic. It obviously isn't complete, but I hope for it to be. It is based on a Role Play group I'm in._

 _Name: Kazume Uchiha (Originally Tagako)_

 _Age: 14_

 _Chakra Nature: Lightning_

 _Appearance: Red, shoulder length hair; dark, deep red eyes; red hoodie and a skull necklace, which almost resembles a choker._

 _Name: Yasha Hozuki_

 _Age: 15_

 _Chakra Nature: Water_

 _Appearance: Black, neck length hair; Blue eyes; A black hoodie and sharp teeth._


	2. A New Evil Emerges

"Oh, it seems Shin failed." In a dark room, there is a tall, lanky man, sitting in an office chair, stroking a cat.

"The scientific abomination just couldn't do it, could he? No worries. I will revive the Akatsuki, and then, not only will there be peace, but it will come in the suffering of all those who dare to defy me!" He slams his hand on the table, and an assistant comes in.

"Here is your coffee, Akimitsu-sama." Akimitsu takes a sip, and then sets the cup down.

"Kanuketso"

"Yes, Akimitsu-sama?"

"I asked for my coffee dark… I can taste the cream." Without a second thought, he tosses the cat at the assistant, and then jumps forward, snapping the man's neck and catching the cat.

"Clean up team. It seems I have another one."


	3. At Home

Kazume still hadn't returned home, taking his time to take the scenic route. He liked looking around the village, especially in the wooded area. As he was heading out of the forest, he heard a sound.

"Gyaaah!" It was a familiar grunt, followed by a loud howl. "Ghyak!" The grunt was followed by another loud howl. Kazume, being ever so curious, decided to check it out for himself.

"Hrrgh!" As he looked past the tree, he saw Itachi fending off wolves, making sure to not kill them.

"HYACH!"

"Itachi? What is going on?" As Kazume says that, Itachi pushes back the last one, walking up to Kazu.

"There you are. I came out looking for you. I figured you would be in these woods, so I looked here." He flashed a quick smile Kazume before speaking again. "My wife sent me to tell you dinner is ready."

Kazume followed Itachi home, rarely speaking. Itachi continuously attempted to make conversation, though Kazume wouldn't respond much. He was usually very talkative with Itachi, but this time he just decided to be silent.

Meanwhile, Yasha had hurried home to Suigetsu and his twin sister, Tei. They were sitting around a table, waiting for Yasha.

"Took you long enough, ass-clown," Tei said in a joking, funny tone.

"Tei, why do you find it necessary to always call your brother an ass-clown?" Suigetsu seemed rather unamused with Tei's vocabulary, giving her look of disapproval.

"Sorry I took so long, Suigetsu. Me and Kazume were out killing bandits," Yasha said, apologetically.

"But did they have any money?" It was typical of Tei to always want money. It was all she truly cared about.

"It is fine, Yasha. Just, try not to be so late, okay?"

"And start bringing me back some money, ass-clown," added Tei, being her usual money loving self.

"Maybe I will when you aren't being such a cunt," Yasha said, before heading to his room. He went to bed afterwards, having a dream about the village being attacked. When he woke up from that dream everyone else was in bed. He decided to lay back down, and drifted off, this time sleeping peacefully.

Kazume finished his dinner and went to his room, falling asleep. Oddly enough, he had the same dream as Yasha, but slept through it.


	4. The Strike of the Forces of Akimitsu

That same night, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting alone in his office when a member of the ANBU walked in.

"Lord Seventh, pardon my interruption, but there is a group of mysterious people hanging out near the village. They all seem to be chanting something evil. Something about the resurrection of the Akatsuki." When he said that last part, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"This is serious. We must take caution. Round up as many ANBU captains and higher-ups as you can." Naruto then sits back down and thinks to himself.

"I wonder where Sasuke is. He could be of use if things are as bad as they seem." A few moments later, Itachi comes in the door.

"You called for me earlier, correct?" Naruto gives Itachi a look, with a confused expression.

"Oh, I must have forgot. Oh, yes. I wanted you to let Kazume and Yasha know they have a mission with Boruto and Sarada. It isn't anything too serious, but there is a bandit camp in the far east corner of the village, and I figured they would all have fun eliminating them."

Yes, Lord Seventh." As Itachi turns to walk away, Naruto yells out to him.  
"Wait! I mean, uhm, you haven't been in contact with Sasuke lately, have you?"

"Not as of late, why?"

N-nothing." Naruto slumps down and puts his hands in his face. Itachi goes to walk out, but as he does, the glass behind Naruto breaks. Itachi waste no time in shielding the unsuspecting Hokage.  
"Lord Seventh! Are you alright?" A swarm of kunai rain into the office, followed by a gas with a terrible odor.  
"It...Itachi… it is… sleeping gaaaa-," Naruto trails of, falling asleep due to the gas. Itachi follows, but before he drifts off, he sees a figure.

"I, Lord Akimitsu, take the role of Hokage as my own! Now, I should find someone with the capabilities of a full resurrection." He takes Naruto's Hokage cloak, putting it on himself.


	5. The Day After the Shadow Strike

Itachi and Naruto woke up outside of Naruto's house, with nothing on but their underwear. Hinata found them outside, and scolded them for being drunk.

"But, Hinata, I swear, I haven't touched any alcohol in 8 months," Naruto pleaded.

"It isn't even the problem that you're drunk, but that you show up in your underwear and then lie about it."

"Hinata, if I may say something," Itachi said to Hinata, but she just ignored him.

"Naruto… this was truly irresponsible. You had me worrying about you all night, only for you to be getting drunk with Itachi!" Itachi, who was standing there watching follows her statement.

"I don't drink. If I did, I wouldn't spend my time with Naruto," Itachi noted, getting annoyed at Hinata's assumption. "Now, I need to go tell Kazume about his mission, and send him to Yasha. Oh, and put on some clothes. Than, come to my house Naruto. I saw something last night in your office." He walks slowly down the road, with people staring at his underwear.

He finally arrived home, and he notifies Kazume about what happened. When Itachi goes to his room, Izumi is sitting in there.

"Why are you in your underwear, Itachi!?"

"Me and Naruto were attacked in his office," he walks over to his one year old daughter and hugs her, "they stole our clothes."

"That is the dumbest excuse I've ever heard."

"I know, but trust me, it is true." He gives her a sincere look, and she hugs him and gives him a kiss.  
"Well, at least I know you're honest. I was worried about you last night. Aminaki slept really well last night, and Kazu fell asleep early. I wish you were here, we could have had so much fun."

Itachi gives Izumi a smile, and whispered in her ear. "Kazu will be gone tonight, and I'm pretty sure since Yasha is leaving and Tei loves money, I can pay her to watch Aminaki." Izumi giggles at Itachi and kisses him again.


	6. The Mission

"Ugh, why are we being sent with you two? Aren't you a jounin, Yasha?" Sarada seemed annoyed at having to deal with the two older ninja.

"Actually, he is still a genin," Kazume added, annoying Yasha.

"Hey! I'm actually a Chunin! At least you grew up in the village and got to do stuff at the proper age. I spent time on an island alone with my sister."

"Actually, Kakashi just put up a flyer for anyone who wanted to adopt me," Kazume replied, looking down at the ground. "At least you come from the same clan as the person who adopted you."

"So, Sarada, technically, Kazume is your cousin." Boruto said that hoping it would offend Sarada, but she just shrugged it off. Kazume, however, got mad.  
"Is that supposed to be an insult? Who would hate being related to me?"

"Yeah! I would enjoy being related to my best friend," said Yasha, backing up his buddy.

"Please, don't argue. We need to find a group of rogue ninja."

"Obviously a job for teenagers," a smug yet truthful claim from Boruto. They were but young teenagers, but they had to do such a high level task. Kazume and Yasha, however, were used to killing rogues & bandits. It was what they did when they were together. Sarada and Boruto, on the other hand, didn't enjoy the idea of slaughtering bandits.

It was a little past noon when they arrived, and everyone at the camp was wide awake, patrolling. Kazume decided he would devise a plan, so he ear.

"So, I've got it! Yasha, you turn into water and put yourself in a cup, and I will carry you in there while in disguise. While that is being done, Boruto and Sarada can sneak in the camp itself, and from there, you jump out the cup, and we go apeshit."

"That idea is genius, Kazu," Yasha said confidently. Meanwhile, Sarada didn't seem so confident.

"How will you manage to trick them? You are like, five foot four. All of them seem to be at least seven foot."

"Sarada, must you ruin our fun?" asked Boruto, who was itching to have fun. He himself had not done anything in awhile, having just stayed at home.

"Alright, Yasha! BECOME WATER!" Yasha makes a puddle, and Kazume tries to catch him in a cup, but there is too much and it overflows.

"Oh, well, that is enough of you. Just stay in that cup."

"Uhm, I hate to be Captain Obvious-" before Boruto can finish, Kazu cuts him off.

"I am the captain of this team," Kazume said, pridefully.

"If anyone should be the captain, it should be me," Sarada exclaimed, "I'm way smarter than the three of you beta-male freaks, I'm sexy-"

"Debatable," Yasha interrupted.

"And, my father is none other than Sasuke Uchiha!"

"My father is the Hokage, and I don't brag about it."

"Listen, we'll play rock-paper-scissors." They begin, and when they get to scissors, Kazume throws Yasha in Sarada and Boruto's face.

"Now the was great, Kazume, but, where is the rest of my puddle?"

"Quick, try and form!" Kazume was hysterical at the fact he had separated his best friend. All Yasha could form into were separate limbs, and Kazu picked up his hand. A bandit comes behind him, and Kazume points Yasha's hand.

"What do you think you'll do to me?" Just then, Yasha's hand fires a water bullet straight into the rogue's face. Sarada follows up with a punch to his gut, and Boruto finishes by stabbing the man in the knee.

"Heheh, instead of an arrow to the knee, it was a sword! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Boruto laughed, but no one got the joke. "Why am I even here?"

After sometime, and a ton of rogues, they started to run out of stamina. However, the weaker they got, the more that would come.

"Phew…. This… is…. Too… UZGH!" A rogue ninja hit Sarada in her face, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh, no! This wouldn't have happened if Mitsuki was here!" Boruto screamed it, as if Mitsuki would appear in some miracle. In an instant, a wave of darkness swept over them all, and they were all choked by a terrible gas.

In the darkness appeared the shadowy figure known as Akimitsu.

"Now, these kids will be bait to draw out the most powerful ninja in the village! And when Sasuke arrives, I will pluck his Rinnegan straight from his head, and reincarnate all the Akatsuki. Then, we will murder Itachi for being a treacherous cretin!" As he spoke, the ever stubborn Kazume covered his face.

"Hey, if you plan on doing terrible shit, can I at least put Yasha back together? I doubt this is how he would enjoy sleeping."

"Seriously, child? What will you do, move the puddle?" Akimitsu's insults didn't hurt Kazu, as he was busy scooping up Yasha in a cup with one hand, and covering his face with the other. He gets the final bits together, and Akimitsu clears the gas, angrily scowling at Kazume.

"What are you, kid? No one can breath in that gas."

"That's why I covered my face and took short, but safe breaths.""No! That isn't how it works! MEN!" One of Akimitsu's bandits hit Kazume in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. With the gas gone,though, the others were able to wake up, and Yasha reformed.

"Hey, I'm whole again!"

"Wh-what happened? I was… asleep," Sarada's confusion was shared with Boruto, who also was unable to recall what happened. When they looked over, Kazume was unconscious, not moving.

"KAZUME!" Yasha screamed out to Kazu, but Kazu was bleeding out of the back of his head.

"It is fine, I have a first aid kit. You two just handle those guys." Sarada ever so quickly started wrapping Kazume's head up. When Yasha took a fighting stance, Akimitsu disappeared.

"I have no time to waste with small children. I will take my business else where." After that, Boruto and Yasha were surrounded by twenty-five guards.

"Shit, well, this beats the average bandit camp me and Kazu usually face."


	7. The Villainy of the Terror, Akimitsu

Akimitsu teleported in front of the gates of Konohagakure, staring down the ANBU.

"Sir, this area been put on a list of restricted areas," a man in a mask, the shape of a monkey's face said. Akimitsu continued anyway.

"Sir, I said it is closed off, don't make me use force!" Akimitsu continues walking, and the man in the monkey mask pulled out a sword.

"Sir, stop moving and remove the cloak from your face… Or else!" At that, Akimitsu removed the mask, revealing a wonderfully chiseled jaw, and strong cheekbones. He had flowing blonde locks of hair, and a cold, callous grin, before speaking with a thick, Australian accent.

"So, I've revealed my face to you. And now what? You goin' to arrest me mate?"

"It appears. Hands behind your back-" As he said back, a sword went through it. Akimitsu had teleported behind the masked man and killed him. He then took his ANBU mask and uniform, and put it on himself, replicating the the way the man spoke, and looking at his I.D. tag.

"I," he began, "will now be known as Akimigo Tanzuwa." He started into the village, and straight to the house of the Hokage.


	8. The Battle of the Followers of Akimitsu

"So, I have a bad feeling about where that weird shadow gas guy went," Said Boruto, as he fought off more of the bandits with a sword. One jumps and hits him in the back of the neck, almost knocking him unconscious. Sarada takes out that bandit, and Yasha makes a giant water arm, sending ten of them flying with a single swing. Fifty more of the bandits come into, with one of them speaking.

"We are the devout followers of the prophet, Akimitsu. There is an infinite amount of us, as Akimitsu-Sama will always be able to conjure more! We will never stop coming! And our allegiance will never die!"

"So, what you're saying is there is like, a portal?" Sarada asked.

"In a sense, we aren't even re-WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"  
"If you're not real, you aren't threats," Boruto said. Yasha grabs Kazume, who is still unconscious.

"Wait! There are real followers, we were just here to distract you!"

"Thanks for letting us know. We'll keep that in mind." Sarada continued heading towards the village after the fake bandit said that.

They arrive into the village and find the body of a dead ANBU member. Kazume starts to wake up, and sees the body of the dead ANBU member. Kazume instinctively jumps out of Yasha's arms and scream.

"You guys killed an ANBU member! What the fuck! See, this is why I'm the captain here! Because you guys can't make a decision! What the actual fuck! It's like, ladee-dadee-da. Look, ANBU member. Let's FUCKING STAB HIM!"

Sarada slaps the Hell out of Kazume, causing him to quiet down.

"You think we did this? He was here when we arrived. Now, retard, let's take him to the Hokage so he can figure out what can be done." Kazume and Boruto both pick up the dead man. They go into the village as sneaky as possible, and go to the Hokage's office.

When they go in, Naruto is sitting at his desk without his Hokage cloak. The glass behind him is completely destroyed. There are hundreds of kunai scattered across the floor.

"Dad! What happened in here!?" They drop the body.

"Oh, uhm, this mess? It happened the night before I sent you out on that mission. What happened to Akimigo? Why is he dead?"

"I don't know, Dad. We found him like this. He was lying outside of the gates of Konoha. That bandit camp was a fake. I believe the shadow guy is in the village.""That's who attacked me and Itachi in here. So, would he be undercover as Akimigo? Oh, man. I need to notify the captain of Akimigo's team. I will be back. Kazume, go get Itachi. Yasha, get Tei and Suigetsu. This is serious."

"Yes Lord Seventh," Kazume and Yasha said together. Naruto runs out of the office, and Kazu and Yasha leave as well, leaving Boruto and Sarada.

"So, Sarada, uhm, maybe Tuesday-" she quickly cuts him off.

"No, Boruto. No."


	9. The Assembling of the Villages Best Team

"ITACHI! YOU'RE NEEDED!" Kazume burst through the door with such a force, it scared poor little Aminaki, causing her to run to Izumi.

"What is this all about, Kazume?" Izumi asked for Itachi.

"Lord Seventh told Itachi to come to his office, ASAP."

Meanwhile, Yasha burst through the front door, but no one was in the house. He looks out the back window, and Suigetsu is in the backyard showing Tei sword techniques.

"And this, is a perfect swing." Suigetsu swings the sword, accidentally hitting and breaking a window. Suigetsu notices Yasha after that.

"Oh, hey Yasha. Whatcha doin'?"

"Naruto told me to come get you and Tei."

"Go fuck yourself, Yasha," Tei said to him. "No one loves you and you need to leave."

"I swear, Tei, stop being so rude to your brother. Anyway, sure. I'll be there."

Naruto finally finds Akimigo's team. His captain is training, and Akimitsu is there, still being a fake Akimigo.

"That is enough. Captain, I need to talk to you." The captain walks of to the side, and Akimitsu watched as they spoke. He noticed Naruto point at him and heard the word 'dead', he threw kunai and teleported.

"Shit! You were right, Lord Seventh!" The real Akimigo was the slowest man in the ANBU."

"We need to catch up with Akimitsu. I don't need any other ANBU members dying. I've already started assembling a team."

Itachi, Suigetsu, Boruto, Sarada, Yasha, Tei, and Kazume are standing in the office. Naruto still hadn't returned. After ten minutes, they all hear a familiar voice.

"Is Naruto here?" The voice stepped forward.


	10. The Letter

The mysterious voice steps forward, and it turns out to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He walks up to Itachi, completely ignoring Sarada.  
"Nii-san. How has it been?" Sasuke speaks to Itachi.

"It has been fine, but aren't you going to acknowledge Sarada?" Itachi states.

"No." Sasuke says to Itachi. Tei dabs violently after that.

"What are you doing with your arms, Tei? It looks like a mentally retarded chimpanzee having a seizure," Suigetsu chimed in.

"You don't know me, Dad!" Tei shouts at Suigetsu, "You don't know how a vagina works, you virgin! That is why me and Yasha are adopted!"

Suigetsu's head drops in a form of sorrow, and Sasuke laughs.

"Even you have a child, and I'm sitting here responsibility free," Sasuke laughs while being a dick.

"You realize I'm your daughter?" Sarada says.

"Yes, but I pretend I don't," Sasuke mumbled.

"Wow, Sasuke. Just, wow," Suigetsu said. Naruto burst through the door and yells out.

"IS EVERYONE HERE!?"

"Lord Seventh. Yes, we are."

"Naruto. It has been sometime. So, how have you been?"

"Sasuke? Oh, do you mind if I do this right quick?"  
"No, not at all."  
"SAAAAAASUKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You guys are fucking gay, and that is coming from the queen of lesbos," interrupts Tei, being a spicy meme as always.

"So, what is our plan, Lord Seventh?" Inquired Sarada.

"Well, if we stay in a sizable enough group, then I foresee us being able to take on a group. We have formed a mega team. This is the kind of team that never fails. We are here to be Konoha's best. Let's give that villain our best!" On Naruto's final word, everyone but Tei and Sasuke say 'aye.'

"So, what I suppose is that we-" Naruto completely goes over the plan, with everyone listening, except for Tei, who stared out of the window at Temari, who was jogging along.

"Man, she is spicy as Hell."

"Are you being a perv, Tei?" Her brother Yasha broke her temporary daydream.

"Hey, don't be no damn snitch befo' I will have to force feed you to Isobu!"

"Isn't Isobu inside of you?"

"Eh, so boo?"

"I swear, you are a very special snowflake."  
"You know it, bro!"

Naruto paces back and forth, waiting for criticism on his plan. Finally, after what seem to feel like hours, Suigetsu breaks the silence.

"Two things, Naruto. First, I feel like that plan should be slightly revised. Second, I have to pee," Suigetsu then runs to the bathroom, but walks right back out. "Why is the toilet water black?"

"What?" Kazume asks, heading to the bathroom, before hearing a bubbling noise. "Is someone boiling ra-" the toilet exploded before Kazume could finish saying 'ramen.'

"Well, glad I didn't pee in that. That would've been disgusting."

Itachi decides to examine the black goop. He took some into his hand, and as he was feeling it, it went from soft and squishy to solid and dry, expanding as it solidifies. Itachi throws it out the still broken window, and explodes when it reaches the outside.

"Whoa… so… much…. Explosion," Yasha said in ecstasy.

"Bro, do you have an explosion fetish?" Tei asked, being a bully to her brother as always.

"Shut up, lesbo," he snaps back. Tei starts to give them a snarl, but Suigetsu gets in between them.

"Now listen, as much as I would enjoy betting on a doof fight, I don't feel like paying for anything you two kids destroy." Right afterwards, Sai comes in and hands a scroll to Naruto.

"Here, I found it at my door. I think our mail got mixed up."

Naruto read the scroll aloud, and drops it after reading the final word.

 _Dear Hokage, I have the ultimate one-up on you. You have Sasuke with you, who has the Rinnegan, which has the capability to perform a revive. Now, I have your daughter and your wife and I'm contemplating raping them both. (I took them in there sleep and your daughter bit me, so it would definitely be a good finger for a puss situation.) I propose that you defeat and bring me Sasuke, you get your wife and daughter (maybe, I'm really liking your wifes tits). Sincerely, Akimitsu Chukune_

"THAT'S IT! SUIGETSU, YOU SAID PLAN REVISE, RIGHT!? WELL, WE'RE GOING TO DANCE ON HIM AND PISS ON HIS MOTHERFUCKING CORPSE!" Itachi tries to calm Naruto down, and reads the scroll. After he reads it, he lets Naruto continue his rage."That scroll has some messed up stuff in it," he says as he hands it to Suigetsu.

"Damn, that Akimitsu has some fetishes that need to be dealt with. Nothing a good slice to the neck can't help," says Suigetsu, confidently.

"So, is no one going to address the fact that someone tried to blow apart Naruto's anus," Sasuke asks.

"Didn't you used to want to?"

"Shut the fuck up, Suigetsu!"

"Whatever."


	11. The Battle Begins! Hell vs Life!

"Now…. we will march out." Naruto walks up behind Sasuke and chops him in the back of the neck, attempting to knock him out but failing.

"OW! Naruto, what the Hell was that for?"

"Uhm…. nothing."

"Did you just try to knock me out?"

"M-maybe."

Itachi walks up to them, drawing a deep breath and speaking.

"We need to go and travel out. Now, I know you gave us a decent plan, but I've got a better idea. We need to focus on Akimitsu. He has followers, but fighting them could easily be handled by Kazu, Sarada, Boruto, Yasha, and Tei. While the disciples of that fake prophet are being taken out, Sasuke, Naruto, and myself will battle Akimitsu."

"Uhm, what about me?" asked Suigetsu.

"You're here for moral support, or if someone needs to tag out. However, if you want to take out the followers, you can," Itachi answered, offending Suigetsu.

"Fuck you Itachi. He had a bomb in the toilet when I needed to piss. I still have to piss. I will get my revenge and relieve myself on his fucking face."

"Wow Suigetsu, you're acting like this is the first time anyone has ever forgotten about you. I forgot about your existence for about a month after I left at first," Sasuke noted.

"And this is why you being here is making my blood boil."

"Aren't you all water? If so, I'm thirsty, get in a cup," Kazume asked. Suigetsu walks out, leaving them there staring at the doorway.

"We don't need him, do we?" Boruto asked.

"No, not really." After that, they head down to the outer edge of the village, looking around for any clue to where the villain might be. They find trails of blood, but decide to go the opposite way.

"He's trying to trick us. A trail of blood won't lead us to the villain, because he will think that we will go opposite of what we think he wants us to go, but then he isn't where we want him to go," the Hokage explained..

"That made no sense, Dad."

"What he is trying to say," Sasuke says,"Is that Akimitsu put that trail of blood to throw us off. While we take time following false paths, he is killing more innocent people and buying distraction time. I believe his plan is to wait for me to get aggravated by you guys, and head out on my own. After that, him and his followers will strike, taking my Rinnegan. From there, they will revive the Akatsuki, and attempt to put Itachi under a genjutsu."

"What?" Boruto asks.

"Well, if they are trying to take control of me, that is easier said than done," Itachi states.

They continue on the path, until they stand in front of a massive barrier.

"What is this?" Naruto questions.

"Ugh." Sasuke walks through seamlessly, while everyone else can't. Sasuke tries to go back on the side with the others, but can't.

"Sasuke! It is a trap! Keep your guard up! They are going to attack you!" Itachi yells out. At once, 500 different jonin-level rogues swarm Sasuke, who though puts up a good fight for thirty minutes, is seemingly squashed with very little effort from the rogues. They drag him away, leaving all the others to watch. About 1,000 appear behind the team.

"Shit!"


	12. Heaven Vs Hell: The Ultimate Fight!

"Well, can't worry about Sasuke now," mutters Naruto. He runs at the rogue ninja, making 100 clones to run alongside him. At once, every single clone is obliterated, and Naruto is left to take the group on.

"But, how? I never even saw them move," wondered Sarada.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling," Itachi tells her. Itachi attacks one from behind, stabbing him in the back with a kunai, though the attack was completely brushed off.

"Damn, he acted like he didn't even feel it! Well, maybe he will feel this!" Itachi weaves the hand signs Boar, Horse, and Tiger.

" _ **FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!**_ "

It hits the rogue ninja head on, burning him to ash. However, he reforms back into human.

"So, I'm no rocket scientist," says Kazume,"But I'm pretty sure these guys are immortal. And if these guys are immortal, then Akimitsu is likely to be Godlike."

All 1,000 of them stand together, facing our distraught heroes. The all start weaving hand signs, and begin to scream out.

" _ **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**_ They fire the massive joint fireball, into our heroes. When the smoke clears, our heroes are gone.

"Look out behind you, cunts!" Tei strikes a blow to the back of one of their necks, causing them to vanish.

"So, I guess they are copy ninja. Whose weakness is a blow to the back of the neck," Itachi states the observation.

Kazume drops to his knee while one of them is turning to face Itachi. As the rogue runs towards Itachi, Kazume yells out.

 _ **CHIDORI!**_ He manages to catch the rogue in the back of the neck, with the rogue's petrified face staring at Itachi. Itachi spits in the rogue's face before he completely vanishes. Yasha is off into another area, screaming.

 _ **FERROSION!**_ He nails with the fireball, and Tei strikes down the decimated ninja in the back of the neck, causing him to completely vanish.

"See sis, we do make a good team," Yasha reminds Tei.

"Fuck off, dick."

Itachi sees a ton of guards running at him, and suddenly, they all vanish. When Itachi takes another observation, he see Kakashi, and where the bodies were before vanishing, multiple kunai.

"Hey, am I late?"

"No, right on time, Lord Sixth," says Itachi.

"Please. I'm Kakashi. Don't call me Lord Sixth when we are friends." Thirty-five rogue ninja stop, and a blueish aura surrounds them. The other 800 ish rush the heroes, giving the others time to finish their formation. Where the thirty-five were stood a massive, fifty foot monster with massive arms and crushing legs. It had seventy eyes, and ass length hair. It let out a roar, and faced down Yasha.

 _ **FERROSION!**_ Before the monster can come down on Yasha with his dangerous fireball, Tei lets out the chakra of the three tails, with two tails sticking out. She blocks the fireball with two of the tails, and yells at Yasha.

"GO! I'M GOING TO RIP THAT CUNT APART!" Tei attacks the monsters leg, though it barely budges. In one swift strike to the back from the monster, the chakra around Tei disappears. She falls to the ground unconscious. Yasha runs over to her, and when the monster approaches Yasha, Kazume runs in front of him.

"My best friend is dealing with some family matters. So, you will battle me, and ignore Yasha. So, fight me." Kazume puts his fists up and stares down, er, up the monster. The villain kicks Kazu out of the way, and he poofs into a cloud.

"Huh… Kazu was a rogue the whole time?" Asked Yasha. Just then, the real Kazume is seen climbing up the body of the evil vile beast from Hell, and when he reaches the top, he screams.

"I've made a new jutsu!"

"GOD DAMN IT!" yells Yasha.

 _ **LIGHTNING STYLE: GREAT LIGHTNING DRAGON OF BLOOD BURROWING!**_ He brings up a massive dragon, shooting it into the giant monster's neck. The monster vanishes, leaving behind only a mass of blood. Kazume falls out of the sky from the area the monster had stood. Right before Kazu hit the ground, Kakashi swoops in and saves him, dropping him after and running. While running, Kakashi attacks the back of one rogue, taking him down.

"Sorry for dropping you abruptly. I needed to make a save."

"Well, glad I could debut a new jutsu. I've been working on others, but I don't think their ready," Kazume began,"however, if needed, I can ruin a bastard if needed."

"Good, keep that handy, we may need it."

43 guards run at Kazume, and he pulls out a secret technique.

"I know kinjutsu is a frowned upon thing," he begins," BUT THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF THE VILLAGE!"

 _ **SAND STYLE: GREAT SANDSTORM OF AGGRESSION JUTSU!**_

Upon hearing the badass name for the technique, Tei's face lights up slightly. However, 'badass' was not what was given, and Kazume just started throwing sand and grass in all directions.

"Such a badass name. Kazume, I'm going to kill you in your sleep and piss on your grave," Tei says as she sits up, no longer unconscious.

"It was in an effort to distract them." As Kazu says that, a mist rises and fills the area, and when it clears, the 43 are gone, with no one in sight. In their spots remain blood, and lots of it.

"Za-Zabuza?" Kakashi said, as he could tell instantly that 'Silent Killing' was used.

"No, he's dead, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. After hours of hard work, 617 rogue ninja were left.

"We stand united! WE ARE THE FOLLOWERS OF AKIMITSU! WE ARE LEGENDS! WE ARE-" Mist arises again, with 600 dead, leaving 17.

"So, uh, about being united, can we work together to fight Akimitsu? Because he's a dick, honestly, and he totally under pays us anyway, and this village is mega sexy."

"Hey, Kazu. I think I have an answer for that," said Yasha.

Yasha: _**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU**_

Kazume: _**LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING DRAGON JUTSU**_

The combined efforts of their super attack, an elemental combo fuck up, instantly kills the last couple of rogue. Kazu and Yasha stand back-to-back.

"Prepare for trouble," says Kazume.

"And make it double," says Yasha.

"That was fucking weak," said Tei.

"We need to find Sasuke! That way, we can find him and take his Rinne- I mean save him!" Yelled Naruto.


	13. The Torture of Sasuke

In a dark, cold room, there is a man lying on a pile of hay and shit. The man is Sasuke. Sasuke slowly starts to regain consciousness, slowly beginning to realize that his left eye is missing. He reaches to feel it, sticking his finger inside the hole. He touches his own brain, causing a reaction in his nerves. He jerks his hand out of the hole, wandering around in the pitch black and cramped room. He feels around in the emptiness, getting a doorknob. He opens the door, with a blinding white light hitting his right eye.

"Agh!" He yells out, his right eye having been adjusted to the light. Akimitsu steps out of the room behind Sasuke and kicks the back of his knees, causing him to fall.

"Now, for the fun part. I've already stole your eye, now, I'm going to abuse you. I will get to damage your brain. And unlike the Tsukuyomi, this is all real. Now-" he stomps on Sasuke's hands, breaking them, "where are those jumper cables?"

"N-Naruto will come… he will save me."  
"Actually, he will save his wife and daughter. I mean, I'm pretty sure he would love them more." Two of Akimitsu's henchmen grab Sasuke's arms, dragging him to a table, and strapping him onto the table. Akimitsu jams massive railroad spikes into each of Sasuke's antecubital spaces.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akimitsu gets in Sasuke's face and spits, and one of his henchmen burn Sasuke with a cigar. Someone brings Akimitsu jumper cables, and he clips them to each spike. He holds them in his hands, and covers his body with charged electricity, reminiscent of Blanka in the Street Fighter series. He transfers his energy to Sasuke, causing Sasuke immense pain and nerve damage, and destroying the railroad spikes with the power of the electricity.

"I hate to ruin the fun, but I have to implant this Rinnegan and revive the Akatsuki." He walks out, leaving the henchmen with Sasuke.

"P-please. Release me. I must stop hi- AGH!" As Sasuke spoke, a single henchman smashes him in the knee with a hammer. The other henchman goes to Sasuke's foot, pulling out a kunai and slowly skinning his toes, dripping acid ever so slowly as he skins the extremity. Sasuke fights back letting out a bloodcurdling scream, as his foot is abused.

"What's a matter, shinobi boy? Can't handle?" Asks the other henchman, who stabs him in the pelvis with a kunai. After what seems like a lifetime of abusive torture, Sasuke manages to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan, and uses Amaterasu. He burns the henchmen, stopping the torture they put him through. He manages to use the Amaterasu to burn through the straps that hold him down. However, he is unable to walk due to his destroyed knee caps. He collapses to the ground, screaming in complete suffering.


	14. The Sewing Master

Akimitsu, finding a private surgeon, having his actual left eye removed, and having the Rinnegan implanted in place of it. At an instant, he gains a surge of immense power, which shoots through his entire body.

"RAAAAAGGGH!" He yells out, his face burning with a quick pain. However, he adjusts quickly, and regains quick and full composure, laughing hysterically. He gets up, and looks at the doctor.

"Thank you so very much, Dunzuke," he says.

"My pleasure, Lord Akim-AGH!" Before Dunzuke could finish speaking, however, Akimitsu impales him with a chakra blade, killing him near instantly.

"Now, only me and a select few henchmen know of my exploits, and I will have my way, reviving the Akatsuki, and having complete 'peace.' They will then kill my adversaries. I will turn on them soon after, ending their lives again, and taking full control of this wretched world, before branching out to the entire GALAXY! FROM THERE, EVERY ALIEN WILL KNOW THE NAME OF THE ONE TRUE GOD! ALL HAIL! LORD! AKIMITSU!" He performed monologue in his thick, warm Australian accent, laughing maniacally after.

"Dude, cool story bro! But like, can you get the fuck out of my basement? I told Dunzuke not to bring this shit here," shouts a man at the top of a staircase. Before the man can say another word, Akimitsu charges him and pushes him through the door. Akimitsu follows by repeatedly stomping the man's head and face, and slits his throat. He then devours him, with a level of dark cannibalism only displayed in horror movies.

"No one speaks to Lord Akimitsu like that. Lord Akimitsu is the best warrior in this world. No one FUCKS with LORD AKIMITSU!" After an hour long rant, completely spoken in the third person, I, uh, I mean Akimitsu leaves, stepping on his old eye on the way out. He walks to a shrine, sitting and staring as he thinks about his next couple of moves.

"Hmmm, Lord A. fears the strain and overexertion this will put on me. Not to mention, I may also run out of chakra. Hmmmm, well, I will manage this. But, to be sure, I need some form of serious chakra boost. Hmmm, I need to summon a few of my henchmen." He raises his arm up in the air, opening an odd portal in which multiple henchmen fall out of.

"Lord Akimitsu, what is it that you summon us for?"

"Well, Keith. I want to use you, Mike, and Thomas for an experiment."

"Experiment, Lord Akimitsu?" Asks Mike.

"Yes, and you two need to stay very still. I've always wondered if I shared the same ability as my uncle and father," Akimitsu says darkly.

"Well, Lord Akimitsu, I trust you," Thomas says as he closes his eyes. Akimitsu bounds him.

"I'll do you last Thomas, for I only have two hands."  
"Why must you bound me, Lord?" Thomas asks.  
"Because the fun may make you want to run." As Akimitsu says that, he puts his hands on Mike and Keith's chests.  
"AHHHHHHHH! Vampire: Chakra Drain!" Akimitsu screams out, and the chakra flows out of both of the henchmen, slowly reducing them to nothingness. Thomas tries to crawl away, but Akimitsu doesn't allow it. He kicks Thomas in the back and drains him. Feeling the chakra boost flowing through him, Akimitsu tightens his fist.

"This is what I've wanted mate. The end of those bloody wankers is near!" Akimitsu starts weaving hand signs and falls to his knees. _**SUMMONING JUTSU: KING OF HELL!**_

The King of Hell rises up and stares at Akimitsu, completely unamused.

"Restore the souls of all of the Akatsuki. Well, actually, just these guys." The King of Hell doesn't speak, instead waiting for a request to be given. Akimitsu continues to speak. "Nagato, Konan, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Juzo Biwa, Deidara, and my

deceased comrade, Shin Uchiha. His failure may have been disgraceful, but in the end, me and him can still do life." Upon this request, the king of Hell starts sending the souls to bodies.

"Shit… I'm alive again. SOMEONE DIG ME UP! I'M JUST A HEAD HERE!" The voice of Hidan travels from underneath Akimitsu.  
"Oh, look at that, I'm dancing on his grave," Akimitsu says while doing a jig. He stops and digs Hidan's head out.

"Alright, now get the rest of the bits and shits. And if you're reviving us all, I can get Kakuzu's old ass to reassemble me. I haven't rubbed on out in so many years. I hate it."

"Wow, not gonna lie, Hidan, you are now my favorite member. Well, now I suppose I hunt down the rest of them." He leaves the bits of Hidan laying on the ground.

"OH FUCK YOU! You can't even carry my head with you! Alright, I got you. I see how it is!" Akimitsu leaves all of Hidan to sit there. He runs around, looking for people, before he comes across Juzo.

"Why… why am I alive? Where is my sword?" Juzo asks in a state of confusion.

"Oh, you'll get it. You just have to kill some purple bitch. Mangetsu's younger brother, Suigetsu. He kind of took it from Zabuza's grave."

"Oh, I see. However, why kill a successor?" Juzo asks, defiantly.

"Hmm, let me try this again. Jibakugan!" He looks Juzo in his eyes, bringing all the negative emotions out of Juzo. "Don't you just want to drink Suigetsu? To end him? To take revenge on Itachi for your death? You gave your life for him, and he never even said 'thank you'. Sure, Itachi, such a humble and nie man, but you threw away all possibility for a man who went on only to waste his life, only hanging on via a fluke!" Strange markings appear under Juzo's eyes and on his forehead, and Akimitsu slowly gains control of his brain.

"Now," Akimitsu starts, "to get to Konan and Nagato, and find Kakazu to stitch up Hidan. Oh, yeah, and Kisame and Deidara. I wonder if I'll have to put any of the others under genjutsu." He continues on his way, until he comes to the now living body of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Huh? I'm alive? But, but I ended my own life." Kisame questions, looking around. Akimitsu looks at him and speaks.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Or shall I say, my newest pawn." He looks Kisame deep in the eyes. Putting him in the very same genjutsu he put Juzo under, the Jibakugan. "Now, you will go after and murder Kazume and Yasha. Those shit nosed brats have meddled in grown up affairs long enough. You, meet with Juzo at the Konohagakure gates. The rest of us will move in soon."

Akimitsu continues on his way, finding Deidara, blown into bits, holding onto life somehow.

"Hmm, I should've have thought that one through. No matter. _**NEEDLE STYLE: SEWING OF A HUMAN!**_ " Deidara is slowly reassembled, becoming whole again.

"Hmmm, who're you?" Deidara asks, as if questioning Akimitsu.

"I'm the very reason you are alive, and in one piece. You are what I call a trump card." He stares Deidara in the eyes, putting him under Jibakugan, giving Akimitsu another pawn. "My life is getting easier and easier. I really should get to Kakuzu. I'm one-hundred percent sure Hidan is hungry as Hell." He searches around hoping to find the now alive Kakuzu. He comes across Kakuzu, who stares him in the eyes.

"A blonde?" Kakuzu says to Akimitsu.

"An Aussie, more like! And don't get ahead of yourself. I brought you back to life, so therefore, I own you."

"If that's what you think, than I suppose I'll kill you and sh-"

"Two thousand dollars if you help take out Naruto Uzumaki and his team of clowns. And also, I need you to go sew up Hidan."

"You've got a deal, kid." Kakuzu vanishes, off to repair Hidan.

"Little does Hidan know," Akimitsu says to himself, "I use the very rare Needle Style."

Akimitsu goes to hunt for Konan and Nagato, and manages to find Konan, managing to put her under Jibakugan.

"I suppose all I need now is Nagato." He runs through the streets, hoping to find a body.

After hours of a hard search, he is finally able to locate Nagato. Nagato is laying in place, staring at the sun for no reason.

"Was it you?" Nagato says to Akimitsu.

"And if it was? What will you do?" Akimitsu says back to Nagato. Nagato jumps up and gets in Akimitsu's face.

"Because I'll beat the Hell out of you and end your life."

"Whoa there, stud. If you think you'll be taking me out mate, you've got another thing coming to you." Akimitsu gets a hand seal ready, and Nagato does the same.

"Needle Style: Great Sewing Mishap!" Akimitsu says, but is blasted with a wind bullet.

"Huh!? NO! I will end you, mate!" Akimitsu weaves a different hand seal, and Nagato comes in for a punch. Akimitsu is able to jump out of the way. "Tiger- Dragon- Bird- Boar- Bird- Horse!" Nagato stands in place.

"So, you're a user of the needle style?" As Nagato says that, Akimitsu shouts out.

" _ **NEEDLE STYLE: ONE THOUSAND RAINING NEEDLES!"**_ As the name suggests, 1,000 needles fall from the sky. Nagato is hit in multiple spots, but none are too serious.

"Damn, that was a good one. You drew blood. Nice job. My turn!" He uses an Exploding Water Colliding Wave. Akimitsu is hit by it, but is unaffected.

"Mate, you really think you're going to beat me? Nope. And now, the win is mine." He begins to weave a long hand sign, and his henchmen start attacking Nagato. "I need eight minutes." They begin to assault the Hell out of Nagato, and Nagato fights back, defeating and destroying henchmen. After eight whole minutes, Akimitsu screams out.

" _ **NEEDLE STYLE: SEWING INTO PLACE JUTSU!"**_ Nagato attempts a wind bullet, but Akimitsu shows up behind him. "That was a clone." He sews Nagato's arms behind his back and his feet to the ground. "Now," he gets in Nagato's face and sew his eyelids open and stares into them, "Jibakugan!" He successfully puts Nagato under the controlling ninjutsu and releases the sewing. He takes Nagato to the rest of the Akatsuki, and they have a meeting. He explains the plan and lets them know when they will head to the enemies. As he explains, a puddle on the ground quickly soaks through.


End file.
